


Champion

by Orionkidd



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Major Character Injury, Mental Anguish, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionkidd/pseuds/Orionkidd
Summary: Now when he looked in the mirror he only saw her face. Soft and beautiful, a near constant fear of his. As long as the Pale Lady never tired of him he would stay alive. He would remain in the company of another, even if that other happened to be the voice calling him back into the night’s cool embrace.





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a lot of angst and an implied abusive relationship between Angor Rot and Morgana. Mostly the emotional kind. That's mentioned throughout the entire fic, so please be aware. 
> 
> Written to and Inspired by: In / Balance by San Scout

     Angor considered himself, the silence bearing down on him, ringing in his ears. The memory surfacing ached in the back of his skull. An all too familiar feeling, but this one was different. It was the image of a troll burned into his mind A man? No, that was the face of a monster. His own face stared back at him, bright and pristine, marred only by ripples on the water’s surface. The face of a better troll than he. Of someone he’d lost to the depths of the Pale Lady’s will.  
Now when he looked in the mirror he only saw her face. Soft and beautiful, a near constant fear of his. As long as the Pale Lady never tired of him he would stay alive. He would remain in the company of another, even if that other happened to be the voice calling him back into the night’s cool embrace. He was but a loyal hound following his Master’s direction. She gave him purpose, a reason to continue on day after day.  
   

    His village no longer existed. The trolls he’d known, the trolls he’d loved, burned and broken at the hands of Gunmar the Black. And now? He was never the exception. A void grew in the pit of his stomach, cold and bitter, threatening to consume him with every passing moment. Perhaps that was his fate. To be swallowed by his own mistake. To never find peace, for his people nor for himself.  
     

     The constant screams grew louder but he could no longer tell if they were his own. The Trollhunters cut down by his blade, impaled by their own Daylight, begged. They sought a final death, too far gone to wish for a noble afterlife. On good days Angor ignored them for more important issues.  
     

     He’d forgotten what good days were like.  
     

     At some point he broke, a fact that he would take to his early grave. He let go of the notion that he would be saved. That he wanted to be saved. Because if he was the one that set her wrath into motion then it was his own failing. And despite what one could hope, they would never escape their own mind. She was a part of him now, something that would never go away. A constant presence that he couldn’t remember a time without.  
     

     Would he even fight back if he had the chance?  
     

     Screams deafened him. That despair didn’t belong to the Trollhunters, not the ones he’d slain to fill the ever-consuming void. No, they belonged to the Trollhunter that was barely more than a whelp in armor. The armor that carried the weight of two worlds as an albatross around its neck. Angor knew he stalked the realms of the boy’s nightmares. When he woke, terrified by his memories, Angor knew that his visage was the one burned into the Trollhunter's head.  
     

     Once that would have bothered him. However, that troll died alongside the first Trollhunter he killed. He took his last breaths during the fleeting moments of dread turned to overwhelming horror as he found himself embracing his lady’s power, her strength, her words. She made him her Champion and he gave her the world.  
     

     A world that would burn in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
